Best of one world?
by Paxillion
Summary: This is my first fanfic anf fanfiction.net! I appreciate reviews! Rogue likes Pietro, Pietro likes Rogue. All nice and fluffy but, what happens when someone else likes Rogue? Jealous teammates, catfights, an enraged Scott. etc. You get the idea...
1. PIETRO + ROGUE = Scott * PMS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Man this is boring." Kitty stated. Jubilation heartily agreed. Rogue also thought it was boring also. She had gone out into the kitchen "to get chips." 

"How can you say this is boring?" Evan asked. 

"Because it's completely sexist." Kitty replied. They were watching some TV show where every girl the two main characters ran into was scantily clad. 

Rogue had gone outside for a walk through the back door in the kitchen. She left the mansion's gates and walked towards the park. She began to think about The Brotherhood and how bad their house was. It made her feel sort of sorry for them because they were money-less, food-less, and Mystique-less. She almost fell on her butt when she saw a white haired boy sitting on the bench. 

"Speak of the devil." She whispered. "Pietro?" He whipped around to face Rogue. 

"Oh hello." He said. He had ovbiously been crying. 

"What's up?" Rogue asked. He shrugged and put his face in his hands. Rogue put her arm around him and brought him closer. He looked up surprised and Rogue gave him a shrug. He began to cry again. If this had been someone else, Rogue would have left but there was something about Pietro. Something that Rogue liked. 

After about three hours, Rogue and Pietro were finally able to depart. Pietro was in the park because he needed sometime away. 

"Ooh tell me about it." Rogue has sighed. Pietro had been thinking about his parents and it was a very touchy subject for him. It was probably one of the only ones that actually made him shed tears. 

Before they said their goodbye's, Rogue's cell phone began to ring. Rogue cursed softly and looked at the Caller I.D. It read "XAVIER INSTITUTE." 

"Hello?" Rogue said impatiently. Pietro couldn't help but giggle. The person on the other line heard the giggle. 

"Who is that?" Scott asked. 

"Um.. Pietro." Rogue replied. Rogue could tell that he was annoyed and personally, Rogue was ticked off. 

"You get here right now." He snapped. 

"No. I'm going to spend more time with him. Besides we haven't even kissed yet. Ciao." Rogue hung up and turned the phone off. Pietro was in a fit of laughter. 

"I would have killed to see his face after that remark." He laughed. Rogue began to laugh also. She looked at him couldn't help but smile. 

Pietro got up and looked into Rogue's eyes. 

"Well I have to go before Scott kills someone." Rogue said chuckling. Pietro chuckled also and said a simple "ok." Before she left he leaned closer and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Rogue smiled again and walked back to the masion feeling exceptionally good about herself. 

Her mood instantly changed when she walked into the foyer of the mansion. Scott, Jean, and Evan were standing there waiting for her. 

"Why were you with him?" Scott snapped at her. Scott walked over to her and lifted her up against the wall. 

"SCOTT!" Evan shouted. "Leave her alone." 

"No." was his reply. Rogue kicked him hard in the groin and he collapsed. Jean let out a little bit of laughter. Scott fell to the floor whimpering. 

"Woo! Go Rogue!" Evan cheered. He gave her a high five and they both trotted to the bedroom hallways. 

"Rogue is it true?" Evan asked. 

"About what?" She asked. 

"About Pietro." He replied. 

"Ohh. Well I was there and he was crying about something and I just comforted him. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek though." She explained. 

"Oh. Well if you do become a couple I wouldn't care. I admit I know we are childish rivals but he can cool sometimes." Evan said. Rogue hugged him tightly. 

"At least someone has some sense in this place." She said to him. 


	2. Evil Plans...... Who likes her?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pietro walked into the house and noticed it was quiet. They had all gone to sleep. Pietro sighed with happiness and sat down on the couch. He large a large boom and a bunch of groans. Tabitha came down the stairs to get a glass of water and spotted Pietro. 

"Freddy fell again." She grumbled and Pietro couldn't help but laugh. Tabitha drank her glass and sat next to Pietro. "Where have you been all this time?" 

"Out." Was his answer. Tabitha gave him a no-shit look and he explained more. "I was out walking and I ran into Rogue and we were just talking." 

"Ok." said Tabitha. Tabitha looked a little hurt and she went back to her bed. Pietro couldn't believe what happened. 'Tabitha must have a crush on me.' he thought.   
  


***   
  


Back at the mansion, Rogue woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 1 am. She moaned and got up to go get a midnight snack. 

When she walked into the kitchen, Ray Crisp (a.k.a. Berserker) was eating a brownie. 

"Hey." He said. Rogue said hey back and opened a box of crackers. "Why on earth are you up at this time." 

"Ehh... Can't sleep." He replied. Rogue was probably the only person at the institute that didn't hate him. Well, Rahne was friends with him but she was probably the only other person. Scott hated him because he has a crush on Jean. Kurt, Evan, and Kitty hate him because he gets mad easily. All the new mutants hate him because they all like Sunspot but he doesn't. He's threatened to leave the institute before but Rogue's stopped him. He and Rogue were truly good friends. 

Ray shared a room with Roberto and he didn't like it. Rogue didn't blame him because she thought that Roberto was the most boring, arrogant, and stupid person in the world. Roberto was also mean. Like Rogue, Ray had a rough childhood and Roberto often made fun of it and Rogue knew that when he "can't sleep" he had just been made fun of by Roberto. Rogue also knew that Ray was a caring and sweet person when you talk to him but his rep was of a mean and ugly person. 

"Oh Ray." Rogue said. "Did Roberto say something." He nodded. 

"He said that I was just a fuck up and I should just leave because I'm ruining his shine. He is the most annoying person in the world." Ray explained. Rogue was getting even more annoyed with Roberto. "I'm gonna go to bed." and with that, Ray sprung up and tottered of to bed. Rogue decided to go to bed also.   
  


***   
  


The next morning was full of surprises for Rogue. She got up and applied all of her make-up. She took another 30 minutes freshening up and walked out of the bathroom. She was walking towards the dining room to eat breakfast when someone pulled her into a room. She grunted when she floor and landed on top of the person. The person moved and got up. The light flicked on and she saw Ray standing before her. 

"That really hurt." She said. 

"Sorry." He said. He had deep circles under his eyes and looked like he was afraid. 

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked. 

"Rogue. I.... have a crush on you." He blurted out. Rogue was surprised. 

"You do?" She asked. "You do know about..." 

"Yeah I know. I just needed to tell you." He replied. 

"Good. We'll always be friends." Rogue said and she gave the boy a hug. She had never seen him so... nervous. Before she could think about it anymore there was an abrupt pounding at the door. Ray jumped back frightened. Rogue walked up to the door but Ray tried to stop her. 

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked. He didn't reply so Rogue went to open the door. It was Scott. 

"What are you too doing?" He snapped. 

"Talking." Rogue told him. 

"So now this fleaball has a crush on you?" He asked. 

"Why yes.. But how do you know? Were you eavesdropping? You were weren't you?" Rogue replied sharply. "Ray come on. We don't have to listen to this." She grabbed Ray and shoved Scott hard into a wall. 

"Oh. ho... We'll see about that." Scott chuckled devilishly. 


	3. Omigod! That's why.....

  
  


A/N 1: Sorry it took so long. My computer had PMS. Problematic Modem Syndrome.   
  


"Ew! Jubilee! Look at him!" Kitty exclaimed as she looked through her eighth grade yearbook with her friend Jubilee. Rogue had been literally sitting on the phone all day waiting for a call. Suddenly the phone rang. Rogue dashed at the phone a picked it up. 

"Hello?" She said. 

"Yo sweets." Pietro replied. Rogue did a girlish giggle that made Kitty and Jubilee look up surprised. 

It had been about an hour and finally Rogue got off of the phone. 

"Seems like you were having fun." Kitty said. "Oh Pietro stop! You're embarssing me!" Jubilee laughed at Kitty's imitation of Rogue. 

"Yall are just jealous." Rogue walked out of the room. She smiled thinking about them. She wouldn't know what she would do without them. 

Rogue had a sudden urge to go take a hike. There was a forest behind the institute and Rogue loved hiking up there. Rogue went back to the kitchen where Kitty and Jubilee and asked if they would like to come. 

"Sure!" They said in unison. Rogue then asked Evan and Ray and they both agreed. 

When they were about to walk out of the door, they were stopped by the nuisance himself, Scott. Rogue sighed as he entered the room. 

"What?" Rogue asked. 

"I'm coming." He said simply. Kitty opened her mouth to say eew but Scott glared at her. She closed her mouth. Rogue sighed and let him come along. Hmm maybe the fresh air will make him stop acting like a retard Rogue thought.   
  


While they were hiking, Jubilee and Kitty were gossiping, Ray was talking to Evan and Rogue was walking by herself. Scott realized this and caught up with her.   
  


"Go away." She said. He faked being hurt. "I'm serious Scott. Go away before I kick you so hard you wish your momma did it." He was surprised at the venom Rogue had produced. He obeyed and walked away. Ray noticed him walking away from the group. Ray ran up to Rogue and told her to call Pietro. She got her cell out and called him. He was there in 3 seconds. 

"Yo what's up?" Pietro asked. 

"Rogue, Pietro, we need to follow Scott. He just left our group." Ray said. Rogue nodded and told Evan and the rest to keep going. Rogue, Ray and Pietro went down to where Ray said Scott went. They walked for about a good five minutes until they heard talking. They couldn't see because they had to move and it would make a lot of noise so they just listened. 

"But why?" Scott asked. 

"Because we still need to test it. You seem to be ok and if this next test works, we'll be able to conquer the X-men." Said a mysterious voice. Rogue gulped. She knew who it was. Her memories from her previous interaction with him when Angel was there were surfacing. 

"Ok. I've always wanted to conquer them and the Brotherhood too." Scott said. 

"My, my Scott. You will be the leader of both." Said the voice. The voice chuckled along with Scott. Rogue's ground beneath her slid and she fell on her butt with a yelp. 

"Who's there!?" They heard Scott growl. Pietro quickly picked up Rogue and Ray and dashed away.   
  


Away from the spot, Pietro stopped to catch his breath. 

"I recognized that voice." Rogue said. Pietro looked up at her. She noticed his loving eyes. She knew he knew too and he was hurt inside. 

"Magneto" Rogue and Pietro said in unison. Ray stepped back. 

"Scott's with him?" Ray asked. The answer was obvious, yes. 

"I wonder if that's why he's been acting so stupid lately." Rogue said. Pietro was tired and he started to head home. Rogue and Ray went to the institute.   
  


As Pietro walked in the door, he noticed something was very different. There was luggage in the foyer of their Victorian house. He walked over to it and knelt down to look at the name tag. He almost fainted when he read the name. It read: "WANDA MAXIMOFF." He shot up and looked around. His sister couldn't possibly be here. But he was wrong. Wanda walked right into the foyer and gasped. 

"Pietro?" She asked. She looked as if she had one a million dollars. 

"Wanda? What are you doing here?" He asked her. She walked over to Pietro and gave him a hug. 

"Well." She began "I was-- 

"Recruited by me." Mystique interuppted. Wanda gave Pietro a shrug. 

"Why?" Asked Pietro. 

"Because she's strong. We need to take action, fast. If you already haven't noticed, Magneto is conducting tests on Scott and pretty soon Scott will be unstoppable. Xavier is already informed and we are to meet up a the institute for a meeting later tonight." Mystique explained. Pietro gave her a questioning look. "I know I sound a little too nice to them but you know what? If we don't team up with them, we could wiped out in seconds." Pietro shrugged and went into the kitchen.   
  


A/N 2: This chapter was really bad to me. I don't know. Oh and thank you sooooooo much for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Oh and another thing to clear this up. This is like my rendition of the HeX factor. Wanda isn't some person who gets PMS whenever you mention her father. Wanda just doesn't like him. Oh and if you don't understand this, Ray and Rogue have become good friends. And thanks again for the reviews! 


End file.
